My New Life
by Elements1999
Summary: This is the story of how the the digidestined betrayed Daisuke and how she leaves and ends up helping a new group of digidestined. Fem. Daisuke; On Hiatus


**Unknown Point of View - Unknown Location**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me again Mrs. Hiroki" I told my guidance councilor.

"Your welcome Daisuke. Dyslexia is no easy thing to deal with. At least you aren't acting like you used to. You would always sleep during class." Mrs. Hiroki told me.

"Well I'm still me. I'll see you next week Mrs. Hiroki" I said leaving her office. My name is Daisuke Motomiya. You might know me as the leader of the second generation of Digi-Destined. If you don't know what that is then let me explain. The Digi-Destined are a group of kids paired with creatures from another world called the Digital World. These creatures are called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. Anyways kids are paired with a digimon and are destined to save both worlds from a great evil. I was called on, the second time the Digital World was in danger. I saved the Digital World along with my friends Kari Kamiya, Tk Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. Well at least I thought they were my friends. If only I would have known what was in store for me when I showed up late to our meeting that night. Anyways after the battle digimon were known through out the whole city because evil digimon couldn't stop attacking us. That was when I was twelve. Now I'm eighteen. I'm a senior in high school and am close to graduating with my class. Well at least that was what WAS going to happen. Let me explain what I mean by that and my comment about Kari and the rest of them not being my friends.

It started later that night. I was doing my homework like I usually did now. It used to be where I would just borrow Kari's paper and copy down the answers before class. We had every class together but my secret class. I had a different seventh hour then everyone else. I had a music class. No one but my friend Matt knew about this because I didn't want anyone to know. Matt didn't even know until he caught me there after school talking to my teacher about my out of school assignments. Anyways I was doing my homework and was so focused on getting it done so I could graduate that I didn't even notice what time it was until my sister Jun came in five minutes before and reminded me about the meeting that was tonight. I quickly put my homework away, got in more comfortable clothes, and ran out of the door with my cell phone, D-3, and DemiVeemon, my partner, in my messenger bag. Yeah I know, digimon are known through out the whole city and DemiVeemon was in my bag. Well this was the weekend of a special event and tons of people would be coming to our city. I didn't feel like explaining digimon or trying to convince someone that DemiVeemon was a stuffed animal. Anyways I was running to my destination when I ran into someone. I wasn't paying attention so it was probably my fault.

"Sorry" I told the person.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm actually new to the city and was trying to find my cousin's house. I'm just visiting, I didn't move here" the guy said. I could tell it was a guy from his voice.

"Oh it's just you Marcus" I said to my cousin when I realized who it was.

"Wait, Dai. Is that really you" Marcus asked. We haven't seen each other since I was ten and he was six.

"No, it's your sister Kristy" I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to bite my head off" Marcus said.

"What are you doing here anyways" I asked him.

"I just came to visit. Mom and Kristy are at the hotel. We came here for the festival and were relaxing when I remembered that you lived here in town" Marcus said.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I have to go meet my friends. They had something important to talk about with everyone in our small group of friends and I'm running kind of late. How about you right down the hotel name and your room number and I'll visit afterwards" I said which Marcus agreed to writing the hotel name and room number on my arm. He also wrote down the phone number for the room and his mom's cell number. I then said goodbye and ran off. I looked at my phone and saw I was about five minutes late. When I got to the meeting place, which was Kari's house, I let myself in. I knew that the meeting would be in her bedroom and that everyone would be waiting there for us. As I walked back to her bedroom I overheard Yolei on one of her usual rants about me. They were usually about how I was better than someone else now. That was always when someone was talking about me. No one really liked me even though I'm a very kind and loving person. I'm still like I was when I was twelve, courageous, happy, protective over my friends, doing what's right and what has to be done even if it could get me killed, telling people how I feel about them. Anyways I overheard Yolei start her rant only this time it's about how I'm late.

"She's late again. You'd think that being the leader of our generation, would mean that she would be hear on time but no, she's always late to our meetings" Yolei started.

"Yeah, Dai is always late. I wonder what has her being late this time" Kari said in response to Yolei's statement.

"I don't care but she needs to grow up and learn responsibility. I mean she's the leader and is always late, she's doing stupid things which ends with us having to save her, and she's just plain ignorant" Tk said breaking my heart. Yeah, it's true. I'm always late when I'm the leader and should be here first. I have good reasons for that though. I'm always doing "stupid" stuff even though it's the things that have to be done or should be done no matter the cost. The only thing that's not true is me being ignorant. I only speak the truth. It's not ignorance if it's true. I learned that from a friend when I was seven. I was part of a different group of Digi-Destined that was known as the Legendary Warriors back then. We got the spirits of the eleven Legendary Warriors and save the world from Lucemon but the cost was losing all the beautiful things there. In the end we had to say goodbye to the friends we made but we kept our spirits. We were called back once after that to help out with a small misunderstanding that led to a fight between two cities.

"Guys why are you talking about Dai like that. She's your friend" Patamon, Tk's partner and a old friend of mine said. Patamon used to be one of the rulers of the Digital World back when I was seven along with Kari's partner Gatomon and my friend Willis's partner Lopmon.

"Yeah you know better than to do this" Gatomon said.

"The digimon are right you know" Cody and Ken said in unison. Cody and Ken were cousins. Ken's dad and Cody's mom were twins but were separated at birth. They only found out about a year after we saved the Digital World.

"Why do you care? It's all true and it's not like we are even friends. We never would have become friends if the Digital World had never been in trouble" Kari said.

"We ARE her friends. She also saved your pathetic lives many times and your treating her like crap" Gatomon said. At that point I turned around and went home crying. I was greatful to Gatomon, Patamon, Wormon, Upamon, Ken, and Cody. I know that Wormon and Upamon didn't say anything but they were the ones who just followed and didn't say anything because they didn't want to make anyone angry. I was like that at one point. It was when I was seven. When I got there Jun asked me what was wrong and I told her what I had heard. When I was done I had to beg Jun not to kill the three teenagers. There were two reasons for that. The first is that when I was fifteen and Jun was eighteen our parents were killed in a car crash. Jun raised me from that point. She's all that I have left and I don't want her to be in jail for life because she killed three teenagers for breaking her baby sister's heart. The second reason is that my family is very capable of killing anyone in just about any form from poison to hand to hand combat to other forms of fighting and self defense. I was truly scared. You see my family used to protect the emperor. My ten times great grandfather started a tradition to make sure that no one could lay a hand on our precious Emperor. The tradition was learning tons of fighting styles and self defense things. To make sure we could be able to do this he even took up a dance style that is like ballet. When he had his first child he taught them all the stuff he learned and from that point on my family has kept this tradition. We changed a few things so we could keep up with modern fighting styles. Now you see why I was worried and was begging Jun NOT to kill the three teenagers even if I wanted it to happen.

After that I went to my bedroom to finish my homework and then go to bed. DemiVeemon was watching me with a worried look on his face. I knew why. Something like this had happened to me and I went a little suicidal. It was my first period and I was depressed and all of this other crap and some one had said something like what Kari and the others said about me and it pushed me over the edge. Luckily Jun found me in time and got me to stop before I did any damage. That's why DemiVeemon was worried. I wasn't going to do anything like that though. When I did finish my homework I wrote a letter. I planned on giving it to Cody or Ken when I saw them tomorrow. I would have to do it in private. To sum up the letter it said that I was quitting the team. I would still help out the Digital World though. It also said to give the goggles Tai gave me to some one else and to have Patamon and Gatomon explain my secret to the group. They needed to know that I had done so much for the Digital World and that I would be a better Digi-Destined than what Kari, Tk, and Yolei would ever hope to be. That was basically what the letter said. Once it was finished the letter I went out into the living room to talk to Jun about something. I knew what I wanted now. I was planning on asking my Aunt Sara, Marcus's mom, if I could live with them till the school year was over. Yeah, I was asking a lot but I couldn't stay here any more. It was either my Aunt or my friend Tommy's house. Tommy was a Legendary Warrior too. Anyways Jun said that I should do it. She knew that it would slowly kill me on the inside if I had to stay near Kari, Tk, or Yolei any more. I decided that I would call tomorrow after school to see if I could stay with them. I then went to bed.

That night I had a nightmare of sorts. I say that because my spirits have the power to show me the past, present, and future. I'm the queen of the Digital World so I need to know what's going on. It started off in the past. It looked like five years ago. I could tell because this area of the Digital World was still being rebuilt after Lucemon destroyed it. Yes the world did reform afterwards but not everything was able to be rebuilt with the fractal code. We had to wait for digimon to be reborn and then we had to wait for them to grow older and then build villages again. The great thing is that my spirits gave them the power to remember their lives before the Lucemon incident. I was happy that none of my friends would forget me. Anyways I saw these humans controlling these robot digimon. When the digimon attacked and shot another digimon with one of their attacks that digimon that was attacked was deleted for good. No coming back ever. Well one of the digimon I saw deleted was a Frigimon that was raising a human child that probably got into the Digital World on accident. There was also a Falcomon that was with them. The human child was about five at the time so that would make him ten now. Anyways I could tell that this kid would grow up to be a Digi-Destined of some sort. The Scene then changed and I saw my Uncle Spencer, Aunt Sara's husband, talking to an old friend of mine. His name was Meukimon. He's a Mega level digimon who watches over the continent of Dreams. There are four continents and one main island. The continents are Dreams, Light, Darkness, and Server while the island is called File Island. File Island is part of Server but is also it's own island. It's confusing. Anyways Spencer was talking to Merukimon about Keenan who I guess was the boy that I saw. Spencer then gave Merukimon a digivice which I would guess belong to Keenan.

Now I guess your wondering why I'm not surprised that Uncle Spencer was in the Digital World. You see he "disappeared" about six years ago. I knew where he was heading because my spirits showed me this the night before. I was spending the night at his house so before Spencer left I talked to him about the Digital World. I told him what he needed to know and I had him tell every digimon he came across that their queen was waiting for the day she would return. I had him keep this a secret though because if word got out that I was in the human world, all hell would break lose because digimon would come to see me all the time. Well that didn't stop digimon from coming because not only did the human world get attacked that year but a few years before digimon had attacked the human world. Both times I helped fend off the digimon. The first time I was using my spirits and the second time DemiVeemon was doing the work. This is why I'm not surprised that Uncle Spencer was in the Digital World. Anyways after Spencer gave Merukimon the digivice the scene changed again. This time I was in the future. I saw me and a few other people defending the Digital World. We were all wearing uniforms, well almost everyone. I was wearing regular clothes which didn't surprise me. I probably did something or said something that let me wear regular clothing. So anyways we were fighting of those robot digimon from the first part of my vision. I heard me yell out something at a evil scientist named Kurata. I did get a good look at him so I know what to expect when I see him in real life and I can call him out before something bad happens. I then woke up because my alarm went up.

Once I was finished with my morning routine I left. It was earlier than when I usually leave for school but that was because I was wanting to avoid three teenagers and find one of two other teenagers. When I got to school, I was greeted by a few students who are usually here early and liked me. It was probably because of my status on the soccer team. There was also a few teachers. I went to my locker and grabbed what I would need for my morning classes and then walked around for a little while. It was 7:15 when I looked at my watch. I knew that people would start showing up soon so I started heading to my first class so I could put my stuff at my desk and talk to my teacher. On the way I ran into Mrs. Hiroki.

"Dai, your here early" Mrs. Hiroki said. I just sighed knowing that she would eventually find out. She was the guidance councilor for Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Kari so one of them was probably going to tell her sooner or later.

"What's wrong honey" Mrs. Hiroki asked.

"I'll tell you later. Would after school be fine" I replied.

"Sure, anything for you. I'll see you later then" Mrs. Hiroki said and walked off. She had become a second mother to me and I didn't want to lie to her or try to avoid it so I was going to tell her. I then left to make sure I could talk to my teacher before class started. When I got there I was lucky to find that my teacher was there. I told him that I wanted a new seat away from Kari and Tk, who shared my first hour with me, and that I would like to be paired with some one else on group assignments. He asked why and I told him that we got in a fight and that I didn't want to be near them for a while. He agreed to move me and do that other stuff and showed me where I would be sitting now. Not even five minutes later Kari and Tk walked in and came over to me. I was hoping for a miracle. I am the Child of Miracles so it would be my wished that would be answered before others. The one minute bell rang and Tk and Kari were forced to go to their seats.

After that the first half of the day went by like a breeze. I hadn't talked to Kari or the others at all so far. I would have talked to Ken or Cody but they were always with Tk, Kari, or Yolei so I just left them alone. I would always be the first to leave class and the last to enter so I couldn't talk to the three teenagers. I would also ask my teachers to move me and pair me with other kids on group assignments and if I was asked why I told them that I got in a fight with Kari, Tk, and Yolei. All of them agreed. When lunch came I went and sat with the soccer team so I didn't have to talk to Kari, Tk, and Yolei. Ken came over at lunch to see if something was wrong and I gave him the note telling him to read it with the others later. I also gave him a package telling him to open it when he opened the note. I then told him I had to go and I went off to my next class early. I only had this class and my music class left so I was happy. I asked my history teacher, history was my next class, the same thing I asked all my other teachers and told him the same thing I told my other teachers and got the same answer. History went by quickly and I quickly left for my music class before I could be caught by Kari, Yolei, or Tk. When I got there I got ready and waited for class to start. Music went by slower than the other classes but I was happy about it. I didn't have this class with Tk, Kari, or Yolei and I loved this class more than any other, well with the exception of soccer but that didn't count as a class really.

After school I told my soccer coach that I couldn't be at practice today because I had a meeting with Mrs. Hiroki. I then left to go find her. Not even five minutes later was I explaining to Mrs. Hiroki what I had over heard. She told me that she was sorry and that she would talk to them about it which I told her not to because I was planning on moving in with a friend of mine or my Aunt because I couldn't be near them anymore. I also told her how it was killing me to be near the three teenagers. She said that she understood and that she would talk to me later. She then wrote down her email and phone number and told me to contact her if I ever needed her. I then said goodbye and left to go home and call Aunt Sara. When I called I was answered by Kristy, Marcus's younger sister. I talked to Kristy for a few minutes before I asked to talk to her mom. When Aunt Sara took the phone I told her what had happened and asked if it was possible for me to come live with them until school ended. Sara said it was OK with her and told me that I should be ready by the end of the week. She also said that they would leave that night so they could get my room ready along with the other things that they would need for me. I said thank you and that I had to go so I could do my homework. I did exactly that and when Jun asked why I was so happy I told her. She screemed with joy jumping on top of me like I was her boyfriend who just came back from serving in the army giving me a giant hug saying she was happy for me. I then packed for this weekend when I would move in with my Aunt.

* * *

**Ken's Point of View - After School - Computer Lab**

* * *

I had called a meeting with the others, well except for Dai, to talk about the note and package that I got from Dai. I had read the letter over after lunch when I had time in class and almost started to cry when I finished. I was going to kill the others for what they did to Dai. Now it's no secret that I care for Dai as a sister and that I would always try to protect her but this had gone to far. Because of what the others had said, Dai had quit the team. She also had some big secret that Gatomon and Patamon knew about and I was planing on getting it out of them. I know I'm starting to sound like Yolei but I want to know why she would keep a secret from me. Anyways when the others got there Yolei was the first to say something.

"Where's Dai at" she said.

"It's funny to think that even after what was said last night about how you guys weren't Dai's friends, she still the first person to be asked about" I said annoyed.

"What do you mean by that" Kari asked.

"Why don't you read the letter that Dai gave me. You should read it out loud so Patamon and Gatomon can hear it.

"Well OK" Kari said taking the note.

_Dear Digi-Destined,_

_I'm sad to say that I'm quitting the team. I had heard everything that Kari, Yolei, and Tk said about me and I'm not going to stay on a team where half of them don't want me. I have already asked all my teachers to be moved away from you and to be put in different groups so that I don't have to be near you any more. I have only two requests. The first is that you give the goggles in the package to whom ever is worthy of them, so I'm going with Cody or Ken. The second is that I want Patamon and Gatomon to explain my past. They know what I'm talking about. After the story I would like you to know that I will always be a better Digi-Destined then Kari, Tk, and Yolei would ever hope to be. I would like to thank Cody, Ken, Patamon, Upamon, Gatomon, and Wormon for supporting me and trying to get them to do what was right. I'm sorry it wasn't enough to get them to see that they are a bunch of pathetic brats that need their mothers to hold their hands and tell them what is right and wrong. This is goodbye my friends._

_Your friend / old friend, Daisuke Motomiya_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" Tk yelled.

"It seems like our leader just quit you selfish brats. Pay attention" I yelled

"Patamon, Gatomon, what is Dai talking about" Cody asked said digimon.

"Well you see, when Dai was seven she was part of another group of Digi-Destined. We know this because Patamon, Willis's Lopmon, and I were the rulers of the Digital World back then" Gatomon started.

"Seven kids were called upon to save the Digital World from Lucemon who tried to make a comeback. He almost won too" Patamon said.

"These kids were given the spirits of the eleven Legendary Warriors. The spirit Dai got was the Warrior of Harmony. she's always had it and could have used her power over the Digital World to make most of the digimon be good" Gatomon said next.

"How would she do that, threaten the digimon" Tk said.

"No, you see Dai is the Queen of the Digital World. All digimon respect her. One of the reasons we tried getting you to stop is because she could easily make all the digimon see you guys as the enemies. Another reason is because she is our family. When Lopmon, Patamon and I were returned to our Digi-Eggs the kids were the ones who took care of us, even if they had to find our eggs first. They are our family and when they're mad we're mad, when they're sad we're sad. Now you just made one of your greatest allies leave. She had the power to call the others and have them help you when you truly needed it. I'm really ashamed of you.

"Hey Gatomon, Patamon. I just found something taped to the inside of the small box that the goggles were in. It's another note. You guys should read it" I said to the two digimon.

"OK" Gatomon said.

_Dear little brother (Patamon) and little sister (Gatomon)_

_If you are reading this then it means you have the goggles. I want you guys to do something for me. I want you to execute Order 42. You know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was REALLY angry or something like that. I know this is asking a lot but if need be I will use the card I hate to use. Just in case You aren't going to do it then here it is. As Queen of the Digital World I command you to execute Order 42. I'm really sorry that I had to do that. When it is done go see Bokomon and Neemon. Tell them why I had you do it and they will understand. They love you more then anything and know that I wouldn't ask this of you. Also tell Ken, Cody, and the older Digi-Destined. I'm sorry I had to do this. I love you guys so much. I will see you again someday._

_Your older sister, Dai_

"Patamon, it looks like we have no choice but to do it. You know we can't go against a royal demand" Gatomon said.

"That means we have to start now if we are to get it done in under a week" Patamon said.

"Guys what is Order 42 and why is she saying sorry to me and Ken" Cody asked.

"Order 42 is the order were Lopmon, Gatomon, and I go around the world and get all the digimon. We then take them back to the Digital World and shut down the gates to the Digital

World. The only people who would have access to the Digital World then is the Legendary Warriors. That's why she made it a royal demand. She knew that we wouldn't do it if we had a choice. We see this place as a second home" Patamon explained.

"Well it's not happening. You guys aren't leaving. She can't make you leave" Yolei said.

"Actually she can. If we don't we will be seen as traitors and then if we are seen by any digimon in the Digital World we are to be dragged away and thrown in prison. She doesn't like having to do this but you guys pushed her over the edge. That's why she said sorry to Ken, Cody, and the older Digi-Destined. She doesn't want to do this. If I'm correct she'll be sending Veemon away too. It's because of you that we have to leave" Gatomon explained.

"I'm going to kill her... I'M GOING TO KILL HER" Tk said. "She is forcing you to do this and threatening you guys. I will NOT let this happen" Tk added on.

"That's a bad idea. You would be dead in seconds because her family used to be the royal family that protected the Emperor. Her family has been trained in various forms of hand to hand combat and other fighting styles along with self defense. She can smell poison and can detect a sniper from one hundred yards away. You wouldn't stand a chance against her" Patamon said.

"She's lying. There is no way that's true" Kari said.

"It's not. I've seen her take down a champion level digimon with her bare hands as a human. I can show you the memory if you want me to" Patamon said.

"Yeah right" Tk said next.

"Gatomon a little help here" Patamon said as he started glowing white.

"Sure thing buddy" Gatomon said as she held his paw and started to glow white too. We then saw the memory of seven year old Dai taking down an Devimon in her human form. It was impressive really. All she did was kick him in the sides a couple of times and added in a couple of punches here and there and then he had a ring of data floating around him. She then pulled out a digivice and downloaded Devimon's data.

"WOW" was all me and Cody could say. Me and Cody tended to do that now. We found out about a year after we took down MaloMyotismon that Cody's mom and my dad were twins and separated at birth.

"I didn't know she had that kind of power" Kari said shocked too.

"Oh please. That's clearly a movie of some sort. If not a movie then Patamon's imagination" Yolei said. I walked over to Yolei and smacked her. I left a good mark behind.

"I'm going to go find her. Cody are you coming with me" I said.

"Right behind you" Cody replied.

"We're coming too" Gatomon said pulling Patamon along with her.

* * *

**Dai's Point of View - Dai's Apartment- 7:30 pm**

* * *

I was about half way done packing my stuff. I was leaving my clothes until the night before and I was going to have my computer packed this Friday. I was in the middle of setting a stack of books in a box when I heard a knock on the door.

"JUN CAN YOU GET IT" I yelled.

"SURE THING DAI" Jun yelled back from where ever she was in the house. About a minute later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. I then heard my door open.

"Going somewhere" I heard Ken ask.

"I'm moving in with my Aunt. I assume you already had a meeting with the others" I replied.

"Yeah and I want to know why your forcing every digimon back to the Digital World" Ken said.

"I'm doing it because clearly humans are not ready for them and I have a feeling something big is about to happen" I told my friend.

"Did your spirits show you another vision big sister" Patamon asked as he flew in.

"You know me so well" I said to Patamon.

"Should we be worried" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, when you get every digimon to the Digital World I want you guys along with Lopmon, Bokomon, Neemon, and our friends here to go into hiding. Go to that underground cave where Bokomon, Neemon, and the others were hiding at when the Dark Masters attacked" I replied.

"If that is your wish big sister" Patamon said.

"Why are you doing this though. We could help you know" Cody said.

"This is a battle for a new group of Digi-Destined. I saw it. I'm going to be one of them. I will hopefully win this new war and if I do, I MIGHT allow digimon to come back. There is a possibility that some digimon might not make it through the war though. That's why I'm having the digimon go into hiding" I replied.

"Well would you like some help packing then" Ken asked with a smile on his face.

"You're not mad" I asked.

"Well I'm not happy but if you feel this is the right decision then so be it. You always new what the right thing to do was so I trust your decision. After that we started packing everything and when we were done packing what was going to be packed until this Friday or this weekend we went out to get some pizza. Patamon and Gatomon had started to round up the digimon while we were packing.

"So the fight between you and Devimon where you took his data with you bare hands. Was that real" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Tk made a threat against my life and Patamon or Gatomon told him that was a bad idea" I replied.

"That's exactly what happened. Did you see that in you vision too" Ken said.

"Nope" I said with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**Dai's Point of View - That Weekend**

* * *

"You ready" Aunt Sara asked when she got to my apartment.

"Yep. Lets get this stuff loaded and leave. I'm ready to get out of here" I replied. Not even a half an hour later were we loaded and on the road.


End file.
